Unmasked
by Mort Dans La Nuit
Summary: She was a hybrid, bred for war. She escaped to Arendelle, changing her identity, and ultimately, her purpose. Her unlikely story gets intertwined with Elsa's, and now they must endure a story of romance, adventure, and mystery. The queen never planned for the infamous heroine to tumble into her life, but now she wouldn't take back the encounter for the world.
1. The Infamous Hero

**Uhh, HEY! **

**So first off, I plan for this to be a femslash story... I'm trying out something new to stretch my writing capabilites! Hope you enjoy the first chapter of _Unmasked_!**

**Disclaimer: If _Frozen _was mine, many things would've been different...**

* * *

The guard gnashed his teeth in frustration. The thief was getting the best of him.

"Ta-ta gentlemen!" she called. "Hopefully the next time we depart, you won't be hanging in the trees without any of your clothes. Bon soir!"

The girl, Robyn is what they called her, turned around and skipped off. Nobody could get the best of her. She was smart, strong, cunning, brutal, and just _better _than everybody else. She was the living embodiment of the famed Robin Hood, except she wasn't a made-up character.

She did, however, like to play that part. She dressed in simple wool pants and shirt, but they weren't the famed green. They were midnight black. She had steel-gray eyes that sparkled with mirth, lips that were always pulled back into a sly smile, and a delicate but sharp face that accentuated her features.

Of course she hid behind a mask, which replaced the cap. The mask was simple, made of soft leather that only covered the top half of her face. You could, however, still see her twinkling eyes and her mischievous smile. The mask was held in place by a string knotted on the back of her head. Her chocolate brown hair was cut short in a pixie-like way. She carried around a bow, a quiver full of arrows, and a dagger.

"You can't leave us here!" one of the men complained. "Oh, I can't? I'm doing it now, so I guess I can," she called back. Several of the guards swore and wriggled from the trees, trying to figure out a way to solve their predicament. They were completely naked and clutched onto the tree for dear life. Even if they managed to get down, there was always the risk of being attacked by wolves, and then what? Would they waltz into town as if nothing was wrong? They couldn't do that. They were royal guards and they were too proud to do that.

That was exactly what Robyn was counting on. "C'mon Shadow!" she called. Her large black dog perked up, barked once more at the terrified guards, and bounded happily next to her master. The dog was large and was more the size of a mule. She acted as a steed and as a best friend. She could carry very heavy loads; if you could fit it on her back, she could carry it.

Robyn swung herself onto Shadow, along with her bag of goods she had stolen. "Arendelle, to the kids in the ally," she whispered to her loyal dog. Shadow barked happily and took off.

For a dog so large, Shadow could fit in quite easily. She could hide on rooftops, act like statues, hide under stalls, and do anything else to blend in. They soon made their way to two orphaned kids. They were brother and sister. The girl was the older one. They had tried to make shelter from scraps of wood, but the structure was flimsy and weak. They were cold and tired, ribs showing from starvation.

The children's eyes lit in delight as they saw the black-clad woman approach them. "Robyn!" they practically yelled. The thief motioned for them to be quiet. They had to be careful of that name in Arendelle. Not everybody was fond of the thief. She was a hero among unprivileged kids, though. The ones without homes or whose families were living on scraps. Robyn loved to help those people.

The people that didn't like her? Anyone who made a good living. The rich wanted her head.

Robyn wrinkled her nose in disgust. The greedy pigs. They could walk right past any of the begging children without even a passing glance. Robyn resented those people with all her heart.

She set down her bag and tossed a gold ring to the girl and a small diamond to the boy. Their eyes grew as wide as saucers and they looked at their hero in disbelief. She gave them a genuine smile and nodded to one of the shops. "Go buy yourself something nice." They excitedly got up, smiles plaster on their faces, and ran to the nearest store.

Robyn gave a satisfied smile and nodded in content. She hopped back on Shadow and made her usual trip around. The weary adults and children gave her grateful smiles. She returned it and moved on to the next person.

Once they were finished, Robyn patted her dog's side. "Time to go," she said, and the dog turned toward their hideout.

Then the thief heard a scream. Her dog whimpered and shook its head. "C'mon girl, you know what this means. Hero time," she said. Her dog gave a bark and loped towards the sound.

The duo burst out into the street, knocking several people down. "Sorry!" she apologized over her shoulder. They seemed to grumble under their breath, but when they looked up, they gasped in shock. The riot drew several of the guards' attention to her. They were momentarily stunned, but soon chased after her as well.

The outlaw laughed in the wind as she urged her dog on faster. Shadow complied and made longer strides, nearing to their destination.

Suddenly, carts pulled out in front of them and guards blocked their path. Robyn could see the guards' complacent faces, but one of the carts to the right collapsed. It sloped upwards, making a perfect ramp onto the rooftops. As Robyn sped towards the guards, they lost their confidence. They all seemed to be confused as to why the thief wasn't slowing down.

With a quick nudge and slight tug from its master, Shadow veered to the right at the last second. Shadow climbed into the air and leaped, landing on top of the buildings. Another cry for help echoed to them and the duo winced.

All they needed was half a second.

A lot of things happened in that half a second.

Shadow jumped into the air, over an alley. Robyn let her body drop to the side and let gravity do most of the work. Clothes lines and various apparel snagged at her as she tried to hold on to something. She eventually landed on the ground with a soft thud. Shadow, thank God for that awesome dog, had somehow ended up beside her.

The four people stared at her in shock, bewilderment, and a twinge of amusement. The archer looked down at herself and found why. She was wearing someone's underwear on the outside of her clothes, a pair green pants were on her head, and she somehow got a leg through a shirt sleeve.

Well, this was embarrassing. No matter, she would take care of them soon.

The thief quickly pulled off the excess clothes and assessed the situation. Three haggard looking men were cornering a girl who looked to be her age. They held knives in their hands, their breath smelled of alcohol, and their clothes were torn.

Perverts.

They whistled as they ogled Robyn's body. "Are you gonna strip any more for us?" one called. The others burst out laughing. Robyn's eye twitched in annoyance as she steadied her breath and counted to ten. The thief knew she had to cool her temper and deal with the thugs quickly and effectively.

From the looks of it, they weren't very experienced fighters. They had very little protection from weapons and they handled the knives as if they were toys. Idiots. Robyn wouldn't waste any arrows on the freaks.

Faster than a cobra could strike, she was upon the first man. A swift, but powerful, punch to the diaphragm had him crunched over, desperately sucking in air to breathe. She stomped on the second's foot and kneed him in the chin as he bent over to clutch his foot. The third reacted faster than his friends could and was charging at her with a knife. Robyn gripped his wrist and twisted his arm to his back. She kicked his butt and he stumbled forward, no longer clutching the knife. The gleaming weapon was in Robyn's hand now.

"Shadow, time to play with our guest." The dog barked happily and she held the thug in her mouth. She shook her head violently as if the man was a doll.

The archer turned around to see the young woman shaking and pressing against the wall, as if to get away from her. The thief took on a gentle expression and crouched down. She reached out for the woman, but the woman shied away from her touch. "Hey look, I'm not going to hurt you," she said in an affable tone. The woman visibly gulped. "Y-You're the one they keep talking about. The bandit! You're dangerous," the woman whimpered. Robyn grinned and shook her head in denial. "Bandit? That's pretty harsh. I help people, just in different ways," Robyn explained.

The woman still looked at her with fear and uncertainty shining in her eyes. "I'm just like you," Robyn stated. Before the woman could argue, the thief pulled off her mask. Spectacular green-blue eyes met metallic gray as they stared at each other.

Robyn knew she was taking a dangerous risk, but she had to do it. She needed to show this lady that she wasn't a threat. Robyn had rarely done it with anyone, often times with the younger ones, but seeing her with no mask somehow calmed them down. The thief guessed it was the simple fact that they knew she was human too.

The young lady took a shuddering breath and relaxed. Robyn smiled warmly and walked over to Shadow while she put on her mask. The man from earlier was limp and cast aside. The thief reached into the bag and pulled out a simple gold necklace. She tossed it to the woman. "Go clean up," Robyn said simply and swung herself on Shadow. "Will I ever see you again?" the woman queried.

Robyn shrugged. "If our paths are destined to be crossed again, which I'm sure it will," the thief answered. "You never asked me for my name," the woman called. "And you think that's necessary?" Robyn laughed. The lady took on a defensive stance. She planted her hands on her hips and slightly pouted. Robyn was taken aback by the woman's sudden mood change.

"Yes I do," the woman sassily replied. Robyn raised an eyebrow and the corners of her lips quirked in amusement. "Okay, what's your name?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "Took you long enough. My name is Azura," she answered with a curtsy. Robyn gave her a playful smile. "My name's Robyn. Again, you spell it with a 'y.' And Azura, I like that name. Until we meet again," Robyn called.

Shadow turned around and trotted out onto the street.

There, they were met with a surprise. They were blocked off on both sides of the street with guards.

"If you dismount and peacefully come with us, you will be given a fair trial. If not, then we will be forced, by any means necessary, to capture you. You have three seconds to dismount," the head guard, who seemed to be a captain, called.

"One," he shouted, his nasal voice making Robyn's ears bleed.

She gave him a smile, as if pitying him. "We must not have properly met, because if we had, you'd bring more men than that."

Robyn was bluffing. She had no idea on how she would escape. It was about twenty-five to one. She had twenty-four arrows in her quiver, a dagger, and her fists. If they weren't experienced fighters, then she could get out of this with just a few bruises and scrapes. That would only happen if she was extremely lucky.

The man resumed counting.

"Two."

Robyn's grip tightened on her bow and she snaked her hand up to her quiver. She brushed her fingers against the feathered end of an arrow and grabbed it between her curled index finger and middle finger. She slowly drew it out and nocked it.

"Three," she finished for the man, a mischievous smile lighting up her face.

The archer slowed her breathing and relaxed her muscles. She tensed her shoulder and back right before she drew the bowstring. The feathered end of the arrow tickled her cheek. She let the arrow glide from her fingers and if flew towards the captain. It soared right past the horse's head and spooked it. The horse reared and kicked off the captain. It bucked and rampaged around, startling the other horses as well. The guards were all on their feet, or rather their butts, on the ground.

Robyn landed gracefully as she dismounted from Shadow. Shadow whined and her master got the message. "All right, you can play."

The gigantic dog barked happily and loped towards the men. Shadow knocked several out of the way and introduced some guards' faces to the pavement. She made several her chew toy.

Suddenly, Robyn heard a battle cry to her left. She turned to see many of the people she had helped in the past, all rallied together, and all having determined faces.

"For Robyn!" one cried. They gave a roar of approval and rushed into battle. One man tackled a guard. A kid pulled out a slingshot and shot a guard with a pebble. A woman slapped another. Robyn gave an exhilarated laugh and resumed fighting. She punched a guard square in the jaw, followed by a roundhouse kick to the temple. He crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

She narrowly dodged a guard's arrow, just managing to duck. She loaded an arrow and let it loose. The arrow buried itself in the guard's crossbow, making it useless. He pulled out a sword and charged at Robyn. She unsheathed her dagger. She blocked a quick over head blow and side kicked him in the stomach. The man collapsed onto the ground from the blow. Robyn gave an evil smile. "Who's next?" she yelled smugly.

"Everybody stop!" a voice commanded. Everyone turned to the location of the voice and froze. The captain was holding a child, lifting him off of the ground, with a crossbow aimed at the child's head. "Drop your weapons and I won't shoot," he commanded.

Robyn growled. She should've taken care of the captain first. Robyn stepped forward, her hand held in a surrendering motion. "Hey man. Let him go. He's only a kid," Robyn tried to reason. She met the man's cold glare and he only tightened his grip. "If he's helping you, then he's an outlaw. Just like you," the captain spat. "Oh, and that makes me a monster who harms innocent children?" she shot back.

The guard gave her a warning look and she laid down her weapons. The rest of her comrades followed her. "Well don't just stand there! Round everyone up!" the captain barked. The rest of the men gathered the rebels and formed a loose circle around them. They hand-cuffed each of the criminals and Robyn with a piece of rope. Robyn searched for her missing dog and saw a flash of black in the corner of her eye. She smiled; she had a smart dog.

"Well, march to the palace grounds!" the captain ordered. The prisoners were dragged along and people looked at the group, pointing and gasping.

"Robyn!" they whispered to each other. "They finally caught her!"

The captain had a holier-than-thou look on his face as he held his head high. Robyn bristled with anger. She would soon wipe that look off his face. A small crowd had gathered by the time the prisoners arrived on the castle grounds. A guard roughly shoved Robyn and the rest of her allies to their knees. The guards searched every one of them. The captain approached the infamous hero.

"You must give me all of your weapons," he ordered. The archer arched an eyebrow. "I left it at the street where you told me to leave it," she retorted with a snort. He sniffed as if he hadn't asked a stupid question. "Here," he said, roughly shoving a bundle of clothes in her hands. "Change," he ordered. Robyn cocked her head at him and gave a slow and flirtatious smile. "Where everyone can see me?" she purred. The captain's face remained a stone mask, but a light pink tinted his cheeks.

"They say you can produce a weapon out of thin air and stash them in your clothes. That's why I want you to change," he explained in a rush. "Oh, and what's to say that I won't be able to magically produce more weapons and stash them in _these_ clothes," she countered, playing the devil's advocate.

Robyn observed the tiniest movement in his face. She could tell he was chewing his inner cheek as he recognized the new problem the thief called to attention.

"Oh! I just thought of a solution!" she chirped happily. Hope shined in his eyes and she gave a devilish grin. "I could always stand in underwear." The tips of his ears started to burn and he became flustered. "Or I could just stand in the street lewd. Whichever you prefer," she said with a suggestive smile.

He visibly gulped. "Um, uh, u-underwear i-is fine," he stammered. "Whatever you say captain," she said with a playful wink. Scarlet red was splashed on his face and he looked very uncomfortable. He swiftly turned on his heels and marched out in front of the captured group.

"Be ready for your trial," he yelled. "The queen will be out shortly.

* * *

**Yes, I know, you guys hate OCs! No worries, Queen Elsa is in the next chapter! Oh and... reviews make other chapter come faster... *wink wink* *nudge nudge***

**But seriously, I do hope you enjoyed!**

**Oh, and, just an fyi, my Tumblr is robyn-shadow. So, check it out, as I will post some drafts and other cute Frozen things. Maybe some vines, but then again, no one can resist the vine. So, go check it out, because if you do, and you tell me your opinion of the draft, that's how the story is going to go... POWER TO THE READERS! (Unlike John Green)...**

**Tumblr: robyn-shadow or check out my bio for the link**


	2. The Trial

Elsa was stooped over her desk, skimming the document in her hand. She had read it five times already, but she had to make sure there weren't any hidden tricks in the writing. Trade agreements and politics were something Elsa despised with her whole being. Especially with the bureaucrats making everything a pain in the a—.

A heavy knock on the door snapped her attention to the inanimate object. She knew she had told Anna to go away so she could work, but now she welcomed the distraction. Her eyes were begging for her to take a break. However, the voice on the other side didn't belong to Anna.

"Your Majesty! You must come and execute a trial!" the voice urged. Elsa furrowed her eyebrows as she racked her memory. A trial? She didn't remember anything about a trial.

Elsa sauntered to the door. Before she opened it, she composed herself and smoothed out invisible wrinkles in her dress. When she opened the door, she met Kai. The servant did a hasty bow and gestured down the hall. "Hurry Your Majesty, the people are getting restless," Kai ushered her down the hall. Elsa quickened her pace, following him.

Just before they got to the double doors that led out and onto the courtyard, the wooden doors burst open. In came an energetic ginger which happened to be Elsa's younger sister. "C'mon Elsa! Come on!" Anna yelled, tugging Elsa's arm out of its socket. Elsa smiled gently and pried Anna's hand off her wrist. The queen tried to study her younger sister's expression, but that didn't clear up the situation. The princess's face showed a mixture of excitement, dread, and curiosity.

The princess darted around her sister and shoved her out into the open. Elsa stumbled, but quickly righted herself again. Elsa tried to observe her surrounding, but was blocked off by guards on every side of her. They encircled her and hustled her to a hastily built podium.

As she stepped up on the platform, the crowd got rowdier. It seemed like some were placing bets on something. As the Queen of Arendelle glanced around, she spotted about twenty people of all different ages, gender, and size. The most eye-catching was the woman in the center, brought slightly forward.

The woman was not concerned about her current situation at all. Elsa raked her eyes over the woman's body and felt heat rising to her cheeks. She sucked in a cool breath as she stared at the woman's immodesty.

The lady was only standing in underclothes and a mask that covered the upper half of her face. The mask didn't cover the mysterious woman's sly grin and Elsa could barely make out the color of the woman's eyes.

The underwear was peculiar, only covering her sacred regions. It seemed like a corset was chopped off two-thirds of the way, only covering the woman's breasts. Instead of the usual length drawers, she was clad in something extremely short that only reached mid-thigh.

The lack of clothes did show a scarred but tanned, lean, and well-muscled body most would've been jealous of. It seemed no fat was on the woman's body. Her toned abdomen was showing and well-sculpted arms and legs framed her body.

Overall, the woman had a body most teenage boys would envy. Most women would probably have thought her too muscled, but nevertheless, they would have been jealous too.

The stranger realized this fact too. With a smug smile on her face, she showed no embarrassment for the absence of clothing. In fact, she almost looked _proud_. Elsa's eye clashed with the woman's and the stranger smirked.

Elsa quickly looked away and waved the captain over. When he rigidly stood before her, she recognized him. Captain Eric Johnson: looks to die for, but a personality and voice that made others cringe on the inside.

"Yes Your Majesty?" he asked in his nasal voice and snobbish tone. "What are these people doing here?" Elsa questioned. "They are to be tried as criminals," he replied. "And the woman?" she inquired. "She can hide weapons Your Majesty. We don't want to endanger you," he answered. "Endanger me?" she scoffed. "With this many men?" Captain Eric, for once, looked her dead in the eye with flatness in his voice, "You don't know what she's capable of."

Elsa shifted uncomfortably and looked at the group again. It consisted of people as old as forty and a boy not a day older than ten. Elsa's jaw dropped in disbelief. "And what exactly are their crimes?" Elsa asked. "Helping Robyn, the bandit we've been trying to capture for months," he answered, nodding at the underdressed woman.

Elsa ruffled through her memories and tried to remember the significance of the name. Then it hit her. Robyn was a remarkable thief who always got a way… That is, until now.

"Let the trial commence," the queen ordered.

One of the men beside her stepped forward and unraveled a piece of paper.

"We are having this trial concerning Robyn. She is marked as a bandit—"

"'I'm not that bad!" Robyn interrupted.

"—a thief, and a threat to this fair kingdom!" the man's voice rang out. "The people next to her have recently helped her and are marked as outlaws as well. Queen Elsa of Arendelle shall decide their fate!" the man announced.

"Your Majesty, if I may, can I speak a few words of my own?" Captain Eric queried. Elsa gave a small smile and a polite nod.

The captain stepped towards the podium. "Fair people of Arendelle!" he started. A roar of acknowledgement came from the crowd. "Today I come to you with great news. We have caught the notorious bandit, Robyn!" Excited applause and whooping resonated around the palace grounds. "And today, justice will be served!" Now the ground was shaking as people stomped and shouted their approval.

Even with everybody jeering at the criminal, Robyn remained calm.

At least, that's how she looked on the outside. Elsa could see the pressure building up inside of Robyn. The thief released her pent-up frustration by tapping her feet and shifting her weight from side to side. Sometimes, rocks and other various objects were thrown at her, but she didn't so much as flinch. Instead, with each projectile thunking off the criminal's back, Robyn's metallic eyes hardened as her irritation grew.

Elsa stepped towards the podium, having enough of the nonsense. "Citizens of Arendelle!" she yelled. The crowd eventually quieted and watched the queen. Anxiety settled inside of the snow queen as she felt the pairs of eyes on her, but she kept up her cool façade. "We have Robyn before us today, and I will be conducting her trial!"

More thunderous applause.

"From what I am told, Robyn is a traitor and a threat to this kingdom. As queen, it is my duty to protect you! Robyn has committed many crimes and has resisted arrest. For this, she will be punished. She will be e…"

Elsa faltered.

_Surely_, she thought,_ the punishment shouldn't be this bad._

Eyes prodded her to continue and Elsa forced the next words through her unwilling lips.

"She will be executed," Elsa declared, sounding more forceful than she felt. The queen looked at the renegade and found no emotion displayed on her face. Elsa began to get irritated at the lack of emotion from the woman. If she would only plea for mercy, Elsa would've happily given it to her. Though the girl hadn't even made a sound.

The snow queen quietly sighed through her nose. She had said what the crowd wanted to hear, but she hadn't spoken from her heart. The queen was rather interested in the criminal and was slightly disheartened that they would end their encounter like this.

"Wait!"

The ice queen's attention snapped towards the thief, but the criminal wasn't the one who made the cry.

A young woman around Elsa's own age had run forward. The guards mad a grab for her, but she danced out of their fingertips. The platinum blonde squinted her eyes and recognized the lady. The running woman's name was Azura.

Azura was a peculiar girl. With blue-green eyes that changed depending on her mood. She had arrived about a month ago at the castle gates, looking for a job. She had been given the job of a maid and errand girl. The bottom of the totem pole. Despite her position, Azura had quickly made friends. There was something about the girl that made everybody gravitate towards her.

"Your Majesty!" she cried, breathless. The snow queen peered down at her from her podium and nodded for her to continue. "I… really—_huff_—don't think—_pant_— you should do that," she managed to get out. "And why not? You don't know what you're talking about, you're only a girl!" someone from the crowd yelled. Azura spun on her heels and sent a death glare in the general direction of the voice. People seemed to shrink away from her venomous look.

"Yes Azura?" Elsa pried. "This woman," she said loudly, "saved my life."

Silence.

Nothing moved and nobody dared to breathe as their ears heard the news and their brains tried to comprehend the information.

"How?" Elsa asked, recovering from her initial shock.

"Three men attempted to attack me. They held knives in their hands and I was sure that was the end of me. Until Robyn came to save me. She defeated those men in less than a minute. I swear what I say is true."

Elsa ran her tongue over the back of her teeth and the roof of her mouth, trying to put moisture back into her drying mouth.

"What is your purpose for telling us this? Just one good act cannot erase tons of other unlawful behavior," Captain Eric snidely replied. Azura glared daggers at the captain, but he didn't so much as flinch. He wasn't going to back down.

"Well this one time, she fed me," a small boy piped up.

"She saved my cat," another voice chirped.

"She helped me with my groceries!"

"Robyn helped me carry heavy loads from the docks!"

Soon, voices could be heard from every part of the crowd about the good deeds Robyn did. Funnily, Robyn now seemed embarrassed, as if she didn't deserve all the praise. Azura turned to look at Captain Eric, a look of triumph painted on her face.

"All of you have no proof! You just want to help this criminal!" Captain Eric screamed. "Oh yes, because we want a dangerous bandit on the streets," Azura retorted sarcastically. "And what proof do you have that it was Robyn who stole the goods," she continued. "Witness accounts say—" Eric started. "Oh, then what do you call these people?" Azura snarkly said, interrupting him.

Elsa continued to watch Robyn's face. She still seemed flustered as others tossed around compliments of her.

"Quiet down!" Queen Elsa demanded. The crowd silenced and she continued. "It seems Robyn's fate has changed. But until further questioning of the criminal, her trial cannot come to a conclusion."

Robyn's face changed to one of amusement. "Sorry, no can do Your Majesty!" the thief shouted. Everyone turned to the renegade. "The decision isn't exactly yours, Robyn," Elsa retorted. "But it is my queen."

Before Elsa could reply, Robyn kicked one guard in the knee. Another to her right drew his sword and charged the thief. Robyn turned so she held out her outstretched cuffed hands behind her. The sword sliced cleanly through the rope and Robyn spun away. The guard stumbled forward, surprised at the lack of contact. The renegade leaped forward and ripped the sword out of his hands. Continuing her momentum, she pivoted on her heels and slammed the pommel of the sword into his temple. With a sharp crack, the man fell limply onto the ground.

The thief now had a weapon. She turned towards the queen and fear gripped Elsa's heart. Now, the renegade was a real threat.

Instead of trying to threaten the queen, the thief smiled. It wasn't a cold threatening smile, but a war welcoming one. "Well, my queen, you'll get your interview later. That's a promise! But until then, au revoir!" the criminal shouted. Elsa swallowed her breath of relief and stared at the outlaw down her upturned nose. Robyn flashed a charming lopsided grin at Elsa that would've made most swoon, but the queen kept her composure.

The troublemaker took off with a slight limp; apparently those thrown objects had hurt the thief more than she let on. The criminal didn't look like she would get far, but a massive ebony-colored dog appeared. The outlaw hopped on the dog's back and disappeared.

The crowd rampaged around the street, distraught about the escaped delinquent. The other captured criminals darted off, taking advantage of the distraction.

Elsa sighed and rubbed her temples. "Your Majesty! You must do something!" Eric begged. Elsa gave him a sideways glance. "Do you mean using my powers? What about the other citizens? I will not risk hurting others because of one person," she sharply replied. "But Your Majesty—!"

"And don't ever think about suggesting using my powers _ever _again. These powers are not something someone can use at their convenience, especially _you._ Besides, law enforcement is your job, not mine."

Elsa turned on her heels and walked to her room.

* * *

Shadow galloped down the street and slipped into an alley. The darkness welcomed them and enveloped them in shadows. They treaded farther into the alley, leaving the noisy street behind them. Robyn slipped onto the ground. Her body ached from the loss of adrenaline and from bruises given to her by the hurled objects from the crows. Robyn sighed and rested her head against the brick wall. Shadow shoved clothes into Robyn's lap. "Good girl," Robyn breathed with a pat on the dog's head.

The dog whined happily and settled beside the thief, sticking its head between its paws. The renegade smiled to herself, easing into the clothes. With a sigh, she leaned into the soft fur of her massive dog's coat. The thief knew it wasn't a safe place to stay, especially with the search parties she knew were being sent out for her, but she couldn't help herself. With her giant dog to keep her warm, sleep beckoned her and her eyelids began to droop. Grogginess wrapped around her mind and fogged her thoughts. One thought kept repeating in her mind like a mantra.

_Sleep…_

As her head wilted towards her chest, Shadow suddenly jumped. The dog's hackles were raised and pearly white teeth were gleaming in the dimming light of the day.

"Woah, girl. It's me," a familiar voice called out.

Robyn hauled herself to her feet, fighting off her drowsiness to try and recall the name of the person the voice belonged to. Then, like a blooming flower, the name surfaced into her mind.

_Azura._

"What're you doing here?" Robyn yawned, her words slurred from sleep. "Where'd all your energy go Rob?" Azura teased. Robyn shrugged. "Dunno," she simply stated. Azura gave a quiet laugh, but there was an underlying tone that betrayed the airy laugh.

"Have you heard of the upcoming festival and ball?" Azura asked.

Robyn nodded in response, getting impatient with the point of the conversation. "Well, are you coming?" Azura pressed.

The delinquent snorted in disbelief. "You think I'm going to a ball hosted by a queen who wants my head? Did you forget about the trial I just had?"

Azura's face hardened into determination. "You do like to help people, don't you?"

A nod.

"Then won't you help me?"

An arched eyebrow that asked a silent why.

"These men… They keep following me around and won't leave me alone. They threaten me and…" The girl shuddered. "I need someone I can trust around."

Robyn rolled her neck, rolling the idea around her head. Would she really risk her life for another person, one she hardly knew? The answer was yes. Robyn lived a life for others. Couple of problems though, which she voiced. "I'm not going without my mask and I am not going in a dress."

Azura blinked at her. "Well, the ball is only for special guests and suitors, and it's a masquerade party. I don't care what you wear, just stay close." Robyn's thought swirled around her head.

Finally a nod.

Azura squealed and gathered Robyn in her arms. The taller girl tensed and shifted uncomfortably. "What are you doing?" Robyn questioned. The shorter girl loosened her grip and looked up at the taller one. "Umm… giving you a hug," Azura slowly replied. "Is that what you call it? A hug?"

The shorter nodded. "Yes."

A pause.

"Haven't had those in a long time. Almost forgot what it's called in English," Robyn said. Azura gaped at her. "If that was your first hug in forever, I'm worried about asking about the last time you had a kiss," Azura babbled. The vigilante blushed. "Haven't had one…"

The teal eyed girl's jaw dropped to the ground. "Oh, dear. Have you been so removed from society that you don't remember what a hug is and never had a kiss?" the girl said in an exasperated tone. The renegade chuckled lightly. "Actually, no. I lived in France before here. Not exactly familiar with the English terms for 'étreinte' and 'baiser.' But I have an interview to go to I promised to keep," Robyn interrupted. The shorter nodded. "You better be there!" she called over her shoulder as she skipped away. The criminal quietly laughed and shook her head in amusement. "Okay Shadow. Stay here. I'll be back."

* * *

"Oh Elsa I can't wait!" Anna squealed in delight. Elsa rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Anna, the queen came to learn, was a quite energetic and enthusiastic person. "The spring ball and festival is tomorrow! Oh, and the masquerade party! I'm sure you'll find a suitor. Ooh, the mystery! Like who's behind the mask? Is he handsome or is he… bleh," Anna gushed, making a face. The queen laughed into her hand.

The masquerade party had been Anna's idea. The thought of two strangers meeting, hidden by masks, intrigued Anna. Since Anna was already in a courtship with Kristoff, she had acted her plan upon Elsa. The royal advisors hadn't gotten off the queen's back about finding a suitor, and Anna had come up with a fascinating way to do it. Everyone could depend on Anna to mix things up a bit.

"Elsa, are you listening to me?" Anna demanded. "Oh, yes, my Prince Charming. I highly doubt it Anna. It's hard enough to open up to you , but to a complete stranger…"

"That's the point Elsa! You can be a completely different person behind the mask. You don't have to be Queen Fancy Pants of Arendelle! You could be a man for all I'm concerned! This masquerade party will be _perfect_. Your excuse of, 'Men won't reveal their true personality if I'm the queen,' " Anna said, impersonating a snobbish sovereign, "is invalid! You can't avoid this situation. Ha!" Anna jabbed a finger in her sister's face. "Yes, yes Anna. But I have to work now. Duty calls!" Elsa bid. Anna slightly pouted but didn't complain. She had had her free time with her older sister.

The queen pushed through her bedroom door, shutting out the outside world. Today had drained her of energy. That Robyn girl was still on her mind.

There she was sitting on the windowsill. Elsa blinked rapidly in an attempt to clear her vision, but the renegade still sat leisurely in the same place.

"Hello," the girl called quietly.

The queen's hand hovered over the door knob, one action away from screaming for help and running down the hall. But something stopped her. Something about the woman before her was alluring. Especially with that mischievous smile that could be interpreted many different ways. From childhood slyness to much more naughty things.

The thief shifted uncomfortably underneath the queen's calculating gaze. "I came for that interview," the girl said softly. Elsa was on guard from the girl's weird behavior. It was no longer the cocky and self-confident girl. The young woman that hopped down from the window was more soft spoken and tired. Robyn didn't have to put up a show.

Elsa bit her lips. "How can I trust you?" she questioned. Robyn shrugged. "You can't," she simply replied. "So, what will you say in your defense," Elsa said, filling in the role as queen. "I do steal, but I also give back." The queen cocked her head in question. "You see, there's a reason I'm called 'Robyn." I steal from the rich and give to the poor. Oh and that 'captain,' " Robyn explained with air quotes, "is a coward. He threatened a child to get me to come. He aimed at a boy's head with a crossbow."

The ice queen furrowed her brows in concern. She'd have to ask Captain Eric later.

"Well, I'm afraid that's all I got to say. Good bye."

"Wait!"

The statement surprised the both of them. "Yes?" Robyn asked, a questioning look pasted on her face. Elsa tripped over her own thoughts to come up with a reply. "Nothing," she finished lamely.

"I will see you soon. Very soon."

Then, with a breeze, Robyn was gone.

* * *

**I AM IN DESPERATE NEED OF A PERSON WHO CAN SPEAK BOTH FRENCH AND ENGLISH! IF YOU CAN, PM ME, AND HELP ME OUT HERE!**

**Now to respond to reviews:**

**nas: **This story is awesome! I really love the OC! Please update soon.

**Thanks! Hope you enjoyed chapter 2!**

**H. : **The OC is great! I like her a lot. I hope see the next chapter soon.

**Sweet! I was worried on whether or not you guys would like her...**

**Dark Devices: **I keep reading it over and over and it gets better every time!:D

**Hey man, that means a lot :)**

**Guest: **Woo awesome man my god Jesus f**king Christ update update UPDATE THIS SHIZZLE

**Well, I did, hopefully you enjoyed chapter 2!**

**Celestahales Smith:** this is looking really good. i hope you stick with it because im anxious to see where it goes

**Haha thanks! Hope you enjoyed :D**

**Hai guys, so if you want a sneak peak of the next chapter, then go onto my Tumblr account: robyn-shadow. I will also be posting/reblogging some other cute Frozen things... And vines... Remember: POWER TO THE READERS!**

**Tumblr account: **


	3. Crashing the Ball

**Hai guys and gals! Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER... I know, I don't even deserve you guys :'(... To make up for the long absence, this chapter is 5,200 words, so I hope you enjoy! Happy reading!**

* * *

The suit was too itchy and the mask felt foreign on her face. Nevertheless, she paid for the outfit and walked out of the tailor. She had mastered the swagger and talk of a man, and had no trouble convincing the tailor she was a man. It took five minutes, to change in an alley and to strap on her new mask, to walking to the square. There were others wearing masks too, but they didn't look anywhere near as good as Robyn appeared. As eyes were drawn to her, she made her way to the town square. The thief had tried to pick inconspicuous colors, but her attempt to blend in obviously failed.

Robyn's eyes scanned the crowd for a sign of Azura. In the renegade's hustle to leave, she forgot to set up a rendezvous point with Azura. Now, Robyn was chiding herself for not thinking things through.

"Boo!" someone whispered in her ear.

The vigilante swallowed her shout of surprise and tilted her head to the left. There she saw Azura, standing on her toes to whisper in her ear. The teal-eyed girl slightly pouted. "I didn't scare you," she complained. The thief simply shrugged.

"Why're you wearing your mask and suit now?' Azura asked. "Am I not supposed to do that? There are others here…" Robyn's explanation died in her throat when she saw Azura's teasing smile. "I'm only messing with ya! I didn't expect you'd actually come. I thought if you did, you'd dress like a maid or something. Then again, you wanted to wear a mask, so you had to go to the ball, or people would've looked at you funny," Azura babbled.

Robyn chuckled lightly. "Azura, I think you're overanalyzing everything. Besides, people are still looking at me funny."

The shorter woman gave the taller one an once-over and furrowed her eyebrows in thought. She clucked her tongue and shook her head. "That's because of your hair," she said, sighing in mock pity. "What were you thinking?"

The archer ducked her head, as if trying to collapse in on herself.

"Why, does it look bad?" Robyn queried in a whisper.

Azura giggled and shook her head, sending her curly black hair flying.

"No, it just could look _better_." Azura reached up and tangled her fingers in Robyn's short cropped hair, mussing it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Robyn yelled in distress. "Fixing it," was Azura's short reply. Within moments, Azura untangled her fingers and took a step back. She nodded in satisfaction. Robyn reached up and felt her hair a complete mess.

What'd you do that for?" Robyn asked.

"I tousled your hair. It looks way better now, trust me. Now, come on! Queen Elsa is going to make an ice rink!"

Azura snatched Robyn's hand and tugged her towards the amassing amount of people.

* * *

"Elsa!" Anna sang. "C'mon Elsa, they're waiting!"

Anna burst into her older sister's room, startling the eldest. Elsa tiredly looked up at Anna, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What?" she yawned unlady-like. Anna huffed and rolled her eyes. "Y'know, the spring festival? The ball? Suitors? Now?" Anna drawled.

Elsa absentmindedly smacked her lips and yawned once more, stretching like a cat. She momentarily closed her eyes and gulped down a cool breath of air. Her groggy mind cleared and she pushed away from the desk, readying herself for the upcoming events.

The queen nodded obliviously and glanced at the dress for the evening in the ball. She trudged towards the door, but was halted by her sister. Elsa lazily stared at Anna, who looked at her in disbelief.

"What?" the ice queen asked.

"Are you seriously going out like _that_? C'mon Els! The suitors are seeing you for the first time! You have to wow them!"

Elsa sighed, too tired to argue. "What exactly should I wear to wow them?" she deadpanned. The princess scrunched up her face in concentration as she went through a mental checklist. Then, like a flash of lightning, an idea struck her. "How about an ice dress? Y'know, like the one I saw you in at the North Mountain in your ice palace?"Anna suggested.

"Anna that's not exactly appro—"

"Pretty, pretty, please with a cherry on top?" Anna asked, slightly pouting and giving the puppy dog eyes. Elsa closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Ever since Anna had found out about Elsa's weakness for the child-like face, she pulled it on her nonstop.

The snow queen cracked one eyelid open and saw that Anna persisted on the face. She fully opened her eyes and rolled them. "Okay, but I don't think it'll wow them..."

With a wave of her hand, ice climbed around Elsa's body. Her original dress was replaced with sky blue ice. Her hair was braided down her left shoulder, tiny snowflakes frozen in the design. Her bangs became wind-blown, her blonde hair swept on top of her head. As the ice disintegrated, it left a delicate cape that flowed freely behind her.

The princess of Arendelle sighed in amazement. "That never ceases to fascinate me," she commented. Elsa gave a tiny smile and they disappeared behind the doors, making their way to the castle grounds.

As they pushed open the oak doors, a large crowd welcomed them with a cheer. The ice queen looked at her sister in adoration as the princess waved and gave hugs to small children. The snow queen approached the center of the crowd, people parting to let her by.

"Okay, everyone! Are you ready?" she shouted. A hearty yell of agreement reached her ears and the ice queen lifted her hands. She shot a ball of ice and snow into the air and it dispersed.

The snow swirled and drifted in the wind, settling down on the town's people. The coldness kissed the queen's skin and she felt invigorated by its touch. She stomped o the ground and ice blanketed over it, as if put there by a mother on a sleeping child. The numerous fountains froze until the water was suspended in midair.

Adults and children alike screamed with delight as they skated across the ice. Elsa grabbed Anna's hand, tugging her, and zapping her shoes, turning them into skates. Anna shrieked in distress and clutched her sister's arm.

"Elsa, you know I don't like to skate! I don't have the balance!"

Elsa giggled, shaking her head in amusement. "I got you, Anna. You can do it," she reassured. The younger sibling shook her head. Elsa planted her free hand on her hip. "Anna, you climbed a _mountain _in _freezing_ weather. You can _skate_," Elsa reasoned. "Oh, don't you pull that on me! This is a completely different situation," Anna argued. "With a much easier solution," Elsa replied with a devious smirk.

"E-Elsa wha—"

Too late.

The queen shoved her sister forward, revenge for the last time her younger sister did that to her. Elsa laughed as Anna held her arms out in a desperate attempt to keep her balance. The worse that could happen was that she'd land on her arse, which she did most of the time without Elsa's help.

Or maybe it could get worse?

"Watch out!" a voice called out.

A body flew into Anna's, making the two crash into the ground. The ice queen gasped in shock as she raced to the dazed duo. The princess had landed on top of the stranger. The platinum-blonde rushed to the scarlet's side, hauling her up on her feet. Another woman, dark-haired this time, was beside the fallen person.

"Rob!" the woman cried, shaking the man's shoulders. He groggily sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "Ow," he moaned. He clambered to his feet with the help of the woman. "Is she all right?" he muttered. "Who?" the woman asked. "The lady I bumped into," he clarified. He looked around, spotting the queen who had Anna in her arms.

The stranger squinted his eyes in concentration, as if trying to put a jigsaw puzzle together. Suddenly he dropped to his knees, bowing his head in apology.

"Oh, forgive me, Your Majesty! I did not mean to barge into you," he hastily replied. "Oh, it's... no problem. I've been hit by a horse," Anna replied in a daze. "A _horse_?" he asked incredulously.

Elsa observed the slightly taller stranger with interest. He was wearing a royal purple and navy blue suit with a cream vest. He wore matching cream colored pants with knee-high polished coal-colored boots. The outfit seemed to be mad purposefully dull, but it complimented the man nicely. An ebony mask covered his face, making him seem mysterious. His earth-brown hair was tousled, but in a neat kind of sense. As if all the care he put into his hair was combing it with his fingers. Chocolate bangs flopped down on top of the dark mask.

The mask.

The queen realized she was looking at a guest to her party. She inwardly sighed. Then she recognized the woman standing beside the man. It was Azura.

The princess giggled. "Yes, a horse. I am Princess Anna of Arendelle. This is my sister, Queen Elsa of Arendelle," Anna chirped with a curtsy. "I am Captain Robert, son of General Lucas of France," the man introduced himself with a bow. "But many of my friends call me Rob," he continued, indicating Azura.

Elsa snorted. Friends… right.

"so, you're French?" Anna asked.

"_Oui_," he repled.

Anna jumped around excitedly before tripping into Robert's arms. He caught her while keeping the balance for both of them. "Oops. I'm such a klutz," Anna mmumbled. She skated back the meter to her older isster, clutching onto her sister's arm. Elsa furrowed her eyebrows.

Why had her sister purposefully fallen into the man?

"Well, we'd better get going. Excuse us, Your Majesties," Azura said, dragging Robert behind her.

"Tell me, why did you do that?" Elsa questioned. "Do what," the princess asked innocently. "Trip _into _him?" Elsa pushed. "_Someone_ had to tell you if he had a fit body. He's quite muscular," the scarlet said suggestively. "Wha—Why would you—?"

Anna rolled her eyes.

"Oh, _please_, Elsa. He was practically showing off!"

The queen flushed at the true statement.

"What's better is that he'll be at the private party! And he's _French_," Anna gushed. "I thought you liked people with English accents?" Elsa asked. "Welp, now it's French," Anna decided. The blonde chuckled. "Whatever you say."

The strawberry bounced on her feet happily. "C'mon! A few more rounds and then we have to get ready for the party!"

* * *

The princess examined her older sister, scrutinizing every detail. The queen squirmed uncomfortably. Anna's eyes met hers and she put on a reassuring smile. "You look beautiful Elsa," she complimented. Elsa returned the gesture and opened her arms for a hug. Anna swooped in, embracing her older sister.

"You nervous?"

Elsa hesitated before whispering, "Yes."

Anna breathed a laugh into the queen's shoulder. "You shouldn''t be. You look gorgeous."

They loosened their embrace, their eyes clashing together.

"Thank you, but I really don't look that good."

The scarlet scoffed. "If you don't look good, I don't look good, and I always look amazing, therefore you are _gorgeous_," she concluded.

The ice queen snuck a glance at the mirror. Her dress was not ice, as that would give her away, but it was the same color. A light blue cloak settled on her shoulders, flowing out behind her. It came pointed at the end, resembling a bird's wings when folded. Her mask was a flare of ice blue with a black background. Her hair was done in an elaborate braid that was made into a bun on the back of her head. She was simply beautiful.

Her sister, on the other hand, was dressed in hot pink. Her cap was feathered at the end, and her fiery red hair was nicely incorporated with the theme. Her mask, fortunately or unfortunately, was white, a relief to the demanding colors. Anna was practically yelling for attention.

"C'mon! Let's go!"

They hurried to the ballroom, slowing down as they met kai. "Okay, Kai. Are the decoys ready?" He nodded in response.

The decoys were to come out when Kai announced their arrival, so no one would know who the real princess or queen was. Some of the decoys included the invited women. The men were waiting in the actual room.

"Queen Elsa an dPrincess Anna of Arendelle!" Kai announced, his voice ricocheting off the walls. "Good luck," Anna said, squeezing her older sister's hand. The blonde simply nodded, gulping. With that, the ladies streamed through the doors.

She was a swallow amongst magnificent creatures, such as her sister, who was a flowed into the ballroom, dispersing among the men. They immediately lunged for the more noticeable ones: a peacock, a tiger, a stingray, a lion, a swan, and other exotic creatures.

The queen eventually migrated to the side, her quiet nature taking over. The princess came to her from time to time, giving her reports on the men she danced and chatted with.

"Y'know, he is quite annoying…"

"That guy is so full of himself…"

"could you believe he asked me…"

"Ooh, when I get my hands on him…"

"He won't leave em alone!"

Elsa half-heartedly listened to her sister's babbling, her mind wandering off to the stranger she met hourse earlier. She was strill trying to figure out what animal he was. The other men dressed as rabbits, horses, and even monkeys. But that stranger had no indication on what he was.

The platinum-blonde heard women giggling as they passed by.

"… French, too!"

The ice queen froze. Could it be?

She chided herself. No, don't be silly.

She did, however, drift back into the crowd. Her eyes drifted ober the sea of faces as the waves of people crashed around her. She was looking for purple an dblue.

Purple and blue.

"_Comment vous appelez-vous_?"'Her head jerked to one side as she searched for the source of the voice. She found a middle-aged man, commercing with other men and women. Elsa continued her journey, the sound of her footsteps lost in the busy buzz of the room.

She never realized there were this many French speakers ar this party.

Then, unfortunately, she was whisked away for the first time that night. She had accidently walked into a dance, and was now part of the dance itself. The qween silently panicked as she was tossed around, haded off to other crashed into a man's chest with arms that delicately helf her. She aqueezed her eyes shut, waiting for the world to stop spinning. She slowly opened her eyes, surprised to find a familiar face. Well, half-masked, half-face.

Concerned, but familiar. It was him. Robert.

"_Mademoiselle! Comment allez-vous?_" he asked urgently.

"_Bien_," she replied after gathering herself together. Fine, she had said.

Elsa realized Robert still had his arms wrapped protectively around her, and she began to squirm. He blushed, realizing the lack of space between them. He released her of his hold and took a step back.

"_Pardon_. Forgive me, I'm being rude. _Je m'appelle Robert_. _Comment vous appelez-vous?_" he asked. Elsa licked her lips. She remembered Anna saying that she could ve anybody for the night. "_Je m'appelle… Marie_," she decided. Elsa's name maficalley converted to Marie in a few short seconds. "_Enchant__é. _Delighted," he replied, brushing his lips onver her knuckles. The queen froze at the contact, paralyzed. "Is something wrong?"

The platinum-blonde quickly shook her head, shaking off her tingling nerves. "No, nothing is wrong." She smiled. "Everything's terrific. Thanks for saving me back there."

Robert chuckled. "I'm not much of a dancer. Some ladies drdagged me into the dane," he said, pointing over his soulder. Elsa peeked around him, seeing a group of huddled women. They pretended to be talking, but they glanced over at Ro ert from time to time.

"Who are they?" Elsa inquired. Robert shrugged. "They've been following me around. It's quite ceepy and stalkerish," he replied. Elsa slowly nodded, not sure of what to make of the situation. "Maybbe they'd like to… Talk with you," Elsa suggested. He glanced over his shoulder and the women giggled and waved at him, trying to come off as attractive.

He wrinkled is ose in contempt, but as he looked at the queen once again, his face turned into a kindly one.

"There's one way to fix this. _Mademoiselle _Marie, will you dance with me?"

The masked queen hesitated, not knowing what to say. Behind the mask, she could fedel Robert's pleading eyes prodding her. She gave a gracious smile. "Of course," she answered with a tiny nod. He returned the smile, only his grin was bigger, obviously happy with her answer.

Like a gentleman, he offered her his arm. She accepted it. Instead of dragging her along as she saw many of the other men do, he led her gently. His touch was so delicate, as if he was afraid that she would fracture from a too hard of a grip. They walked to the outer edge of the dancing couples.

Robert bowed deeply. "May I have this dance?"

Elsa curtsied. "Of course," she repeated.

A smile was plastered to his face as he straightened himself. He clasped their hands together and softly laid his hand on top of her waist. He placed his hand so gently; Elsa could barely make out his touch, his fingers ghosting over the fabric of her dress.

The violet and navy man led the duo into a simple waltz, which didn't fit the music at all. A few confused glances were tossed their way, and Elsa started panicking. When she peeked at the mask slightly placed above her, it was calm. The masked queen silently took the other's confidence, soon shrugging off the questioning stares.

"Are they gone?"

The words breezed over the bare skin of her neck, sending goose bumps at where the warm air met cool skin. She slightly jumped, but Robert's arms held her in place. "Who?" she asked stupidly. The taller softly chucked, sending another warm wave of air surfing down Elsa's skin again. "The other women," he clarified.

The ice queen struggled to look at her environment, but failed to do so, as her current situation wouldn't allow it. "Spin me," she ordered. "I beg your pardon?" he asked. "If you would like an answer to your question, then do it," she huffed. "Okay."

The man twirled her, sending the bottom of her dress flying. She examined her surroundings to see that the group of women was gone. Elsa fell into step again besides Robert. She heard his silent question.

"They're gone."

He heaved a sigh of relief and waltzed closer to the edge of the dancing group again. They entered the side of the ballroom, where many of the hidden servants and maids hustled back and forth.

The two stood silently next to each other. "Thank you for the dance," he stated. "My pleasure," she acknowledged. They observed the roaming people in the middle of the ballroom. The group of women from earlier had moved on to other men.

"I've been meaning to ask, what are you dressed as?"

He stared at her. "I beg your pardon?"

"You know, an animal?"

The unveiled part of his face dropped. "We were supposed to be dressed as animals?'

She gave a nod, amused by the man's reaction. He guffawed. "I guess I didn't get the memo. But if I had to pick, myself."

Elsa cocked her head. "Yourself? You're not an animal, are you?

"I'm afraid I am," he replied. "We all are. In fact, we are two different animals. One we show off. The other we hide and lock away within ourselves, only unleashed when it forces its way out."

Elsa stared at the information thrown at her. She watched as the sentences tumbled from Robert's mouth and laid at her feet. Those sentences made her think long and hard.

What inner demon was he locking away?

"The lot of them… Idiots."

The statement jerked her from her thoughts and surprised her. She turned to Robert and indignantly cried, "What do you mean?"

The nerve of that man.

"I mean the suitors. They clearly don't know what they're doing. That is, if they're looking for the queen," he clarified. Elsa didn't know whether to be furious or intrigued. Furious, because she was viewed as a prize to this man, or intrigued, to see what this man was talking about. She chose both.

"Do you really think the queen would go waltzing off with some man if she thought she fancied him?"

Robert sent her an amused grin. "No, not at all. The queen of Arendelle is very wise, as I have seen the past few days. She is also caring and kind. She's smart, very smart. Not only in politics, but also in life. She's got common sense and, which is quite a feat, learned the language of men. She's also very generous. Always giving, never taking. But…"

"But what?"

She's going to break. Giving, giving, giving. No such thing as taking in her world. She's going to wear down. I know how that feels, but I owe mankind many things."

Elsa observed the man next to her, trying to figure him out. "Maybe the queen is indebted to her people."

She could practically see his eyebrows furrowing under his mask, demanding an answer. "How could she possibly be indebted to her people?" he queried incredulously.

Did he not know?

"The Great Freeze…"

"The what-now?"

He didn't know!

"Nothing."

He shrugged it off, apparently deciding the topic wasn't important anymore.

"As for the stupid suitors, they're looking for the wrong kind of person."

"Meaning?"

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle is beautiful. Not only beautiful, but graceful, sophisticated, aloof, wise, and sometimes, witty. But she never fully embraces herself. Whenever she receives a compliment, she just kind of shakes it off. She's always modest. Though, however she may try to nullify herself, there's a radiance she can't quite dull. So, the men should be looking for something that isn't magnificent, but majestic in its own way. Like, perhaps, a small bird."

The queen heard Robert's words, but didn't quite process it. He dealt the cards, but she couldn't make a move.

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Six months," he answered.

She whipped her head around in shock. "You're lying. I'm _sure_ I don't remember talking to or seeing nobility in Arendelle before this party."

Robert chuckled. "Not nobility. Honestly, I came here to get away from my father. He's always hanging over my shoulder like a shadow. It was nice getting a regular job."

Elsa cocked her head at him. "Your father just let you leave? Wouldn't you be needed, as you are a captain in the army."

The man gave her a half-smile, the gesture not reaching his eyes. "I'm not that important. There are officials above me. And my authority is always being challenged. Everybody thinks I got to my position through my father."

Elsa nodded. "Well, then you must be quite familiar with the queen. Why not try and look for her?"

His half-smile bloomed into a grin and he lightly shrugged. "Why would I do that?"

"Why not?"

"I don't like to tamper with fate. If I find her, I will, if not, then I don't. I—"

He faltered and focused at something right above her head. "Robert?" she asked. "Excuse me, Your Majesty. I must leave." The ebony mask deftly walked away in the opposite direction and she only watched.

What was that all about? And the _Your Majesty_? Did he know that she was the queen? Or did he simply just say that?

Surprisingly, disappointment swelled in her stomach as she watched the disappearing figure. That was the first person she talked to all night besides Anna and suddenly he was gone.

A crash.

The sound boomed, overcoming the music played by a hidden orchestra. Women screamed and men gasped. "Fooouuund yooouuu!" a voice warbled. A group of people separated, trying to get away from the maniacal figure. He cackled crazily, eyes twitching as he looked from side to side.

The psychopath's eyes clashed with the queen's and he gave a devilish smile. "Fooouuund yoouuu," he howled again. He loped towards the queen in a haggard way, becoming a beast. His pupils contorted into slits, scales grew on his body, fingernails sharpened into claws, and teeth elongated into fangs.

He was fast, like death on wings, as he rapidly closed the distance between him and the queen. He lunged, claws extended, fangs bared, like a lion pounding on its prey.

The queen squeezed her eyes shut, mentally warding off the image of the attacker. The snow queen braced herself for being pummeled to death, but it never came. There was a thud, a grunt, then a ripping sound.

Slowly, the terrified monarch opened her eyes, meeting a mask. It was the same ebony mask that had sauntered away from her just moments earlier. "Robert?" she asked in shock.

Eyes flashed open, revealing silver coated in pain.

"No," he panted. "Robyn."

Elsa realized with a jolt that the person before her was not a man, but a woman. The remarkable thief that managed to escape the law again and again. Right now, the woman that blocked the attack for Elsa.

The ice queen slightly peeked around to find the assailant's claws were dug into the flesh of Robyn's back. He shoved his shaped nails further into Robyn's back and she grunted with pain.

The crazed man gave a shameful laugh. "_This _is what you lowered yourself to? Protecting these _humans_?"

Robyn glanced over her shoulder and snarled. "Better than serving lowly mishaps like you!" she barked. The comment obviously struck the man's pride as he growled deep from his throat. "You're going to regret saying that," he replied, glowering darkly at her. "Make me," she challenged.

His hand flew to the back of her neck, but Robyn snatched his wrist. She clamped onto his hand with a vise-like grip as he struggled to escape her hold. He made the mistake of unlatching his other hand in an effort to help the entrapped one.

That's when she moved.

She bent her knees slightly to lower herself a bit, whirling on her heels. Her hand was fisted and slammed into his stomach. He crunched over her shoulder, agony written all over his features. Robyn followed with a swift knee in the abdomen and the assailant tumbled backwards, landing on his back. An animalistic growl escaped Robyn's throat, both surprising and frightening the snow queen. No human could make such an intimidating sound.

Elsa watched as guards surrounded the duel. The soldiers wore full body armor. One foolish man charged, his spear held out in front of him protectively. "For Arendelle!" he roared. "No!" Robyn yelled, warning the man.

Too late.

The crazed assailant was upon him. His claws ripped open the guard's helmet, revealing the man's terrified face. The maniac lunged for the man's throat, biting into it. The beastly man snapped his jaws, and the guard's throat was crushed with an audible crunch.

The ice queen covered her nose and mouth, feeling the nausea burning in her throat. The maniac rose to his feet, blood dripping from his fangs. He gave a low chuckle, smiling madly at the queen. Elsa watched with horror as the man licked the scarlet dripping off his teeth and lips.

The palace guards surrounding Robyn and the mysterious man rustled nervously. Elsa understood. They just watched one of their men get murdered. No, the lifeless man lying on the ground wasn't murdered, but slaughtered.

"Stay where you are if you're smart," Robyn roughly barked at the guards.

"Doesn't matter, Audra. Everyone standing in this room will die," the man cackled. "Not on my watch," Robyn snarled. She charged the other and the two opposing forces clashed.

Punches were pulled, kicks were made, and claws dug into flesh. Elsa watched in fascinating horror as she watched the two fight. Each passing second, the two were getting bloodier and bloodier.

The man was finally able to get a good punch on her, a hook that caught her square in the jaw. She stumbled back and shook her head violently, as she tried to shake herself from her daze.

Then, with a blink of an eye, the man had Robyn pinned underneath him. "C'mon, Audra! Doesn't transformation sound so tempting now?"

_Transformation?_

Robyn simply spat at him, glaring venomously. "Stop calling me that!" Robyn shouted. "Besides, I certainly don't need to transform to beat you." The man simply _tsk_ed, shaking his head. "Your choice."

"No, yours."

A massive beast tackled the animalistic man, its heavy weight trapping him to the ground. Robyn staggered to her feet. "Told you I would beat ya." She limped to the man, murder gleaming in her silver eyes. The silver ores and been smelted into swords, the thief's eyes were sharp enough to cut. She reached the beast's side. "Good girl," she said, patting its side. It barked happily.

Wait a minute, _barked_?

With a jolt, Elsa realized the mound of black fur sitting on the still struggling man was a dog… A massive one. The guards watched apprehensively to the side, not sure of what to do. Should they arrest the two while they were weak and distracted?

Now to kill you," Robyn declared darkly at the pinned man.

Or just arrest the one.

When the infamous hero was just a few steps away, someone screamed, their echoing footsteps running to keep up with them. "No!" Suddenly the two opponents froze and idly watched as a maid ran towards them.

It was Azura.

She neared to the scene and stepped in front of Robyn. "Robyn, you can't kill him," she stated. "Why not?" Robyn growled. "The guards need this man for questioning. And do you really want somebody else's blood on your hands?"

There was one thing Elsa noticed that everybody failed to observe. Azura's eyes were a vibrant green, the color of sour grapes.

"Doesn't mean I can't kill him," Robyn retorted, stepping closer.

"You do _not_ want to kill this man," Azura said fiercely, putting a hand on the advancing woman and effectively halting the woman's progress.

Azura's lime green eyes flashed and suddenly, like a sponge being wrung, the murder drained from Robyn's gray eyes. Her stone eyes lost its edge and dulled. She slumped over Azura, the fight vanishing from her. The shorter girl couldn't hold the taller's weight, so Robyn tumbled to the ground.

Guards finally rushed forward and man-handled the maniac. Azura was at Robyn's side in less than a moment. Abruptly, Anna was also there, in her fuchsia colored dress. Elsa snapped to action, hurrying to the trio of girls. "Get the party guests safely to their home!" she commanded. "Someone, get the royal physician," she added seconds later. "Get him quickly!"

Elsa slid next to the unconscious woman and examined her.

There was no way Robyn would be opening her eyes again.

* * *

**If you want a sneak peek to the next chapter or just see cute Frozen things and other things, go check out my Tumblr! Username: robyn-shadow For the url, check out my bio :D!**

**Hope you enjoyed :D! Again, anything wrong, just PM me or tell me in your review! Now to respond to reviews:**

**Guest: **Keep going. im so into it .this is AWSOME

**Me: Why, thank you, you kind guest :D!**

**Dead girl sophie: **Loving this story! Xxx

**Me: That really means a lot :)! Love you for leaving a review and for your support!**

**lesbian-otps: **I really like this please update soon

**Me: Thanks :) Hope you enjoyed the update! And don't worry, the next update will be WAY sooner than this one :/ sorry about that**

**PascalDragon: **Two small questions regarding the trial: What happened to the other people that were charged as criminals for helping Robyn? And why didn't Elsa capture Robyn with ice walls or something like that before she escaped? I mean yes, the latter would have changed the plot, but it bugs me...  
I'm looking forward to the masquerade ball and hope that we'll also learn more about Azura. :)

Yours,  
Sven

**Me: Thanks for pointing that out! Also thanks for pointing that out in a nice way... Cuz you know, there are d*cks on here. Thanks for the review, keep being awesome :). As for Azura, possibly next chapter.**

**starfishy97: **I like Robyn. She's sassy. Can't wait for the update my dear friend. This story is really good!

**Me: Haha, thanks xD. I was heading in that direction. Thanks a lot for leaving a review, it mean a lot to me :)! AND YO, CHECK OUT THIS GIRL'S STORY OUT, IT'S FANTASTIC! It's called _The Traveler in Arendelle_.**

**Reko-Luna: **Little idea for Elsa's masquerade ball outfit.

She could be a swallow. have a ice white dress and have a blue cloak, turning black towards the end. (A cloak is a cape with a hood, encase you didn't know), and the end of the cloak comes to a point like a shallow's wings when closed. For the mask, a simple black make with ice blue flaring out, wrapping around her head.

I suggest a swallow since people have already done dragons to a point and one of the points of having a masquerade is to hide your true self, dragons can be referred to as royal while swallows are a more representation of freedom.

plus nobody will expect a queen to dress up as something as humble as a swallow

**Me: God bless you for telling me that. I was struggling with clothes ideas, so thank you so much :D. If I didn't pull it off the way you wanted me to, then just tell me :). I would like to make this story satisfying to the readers, so don't be afraid to PM me or tell me in your next review :)**

**nas: **This story is awesome! I really love the OC! Please update soon.

**Me: That's a compliment that Robyn should respond to... So here she is (feel special that Robyn talked to you ;]) Robyn: Hey so, I'm glad somebody likes me! I suppose you can't help it can you ;). Haha, of course I'm joking. I hope to be able to further entertain you and serve you to the best of my abilities :).**


End file.
